


隔壁公司的老板是不是想追我

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 论坛体
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 1





	隔壁公司的老板是不是想追我

主题：我们隔壁公司的老板是不是要追我？！

怎么办怎么办，我觉得我们隔壁公司的老板要追我  
№0 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于18:00:00留言☆☆☆

什么什么？楼主你快讲啊！  
№1 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:03:43留言☆☆☆

哇！听起来好刺激的样子，楼主你快说说到底发生了什么！  
№2 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:04:39留言☆☆☆

是这样的，P是我们隔壁公司的老板。我们两个公司因为是同一个领域的，所以或多或少会有点竞争关系。不过之前我们公司和他们合作过一个项目，所以我到他们公司去过几次，我就是在他们公司里第一次见到P的。  
№3 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于18:15:09留言☆☆☆

接下来发生了什么？难道要接上霸道总裁爱上我的剧情了？  
№4 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:16:08留言☆☆☆

好期待，楼主快讲啊  
№5 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:25:35留言☆☆☆

让我们看看接下来会发生什么  
№6 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:40:08留言☆☆☆

不不不怎么可能，以P那个性格怎么说也是沙雕总裁爱上我啊  
№7 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于18:41:46留言☆☆☆

？哈哈哈哈哈哈沙雕总裁爱上我  
№8 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:51:47留言☆☆☆

想知道P到底怎么沙雕了  
№9 ☆☆☆路人甲 于19:19:39留言☆☆☆

就P他很爱恶作剧，我们去他公司开会的时候他本来在椅子上放了牙签想扎我们的，结果他一个没注意椅子的位置被他们公司的人换了，最后他自己被牙签扎屁股了。  
№10 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于19:34:52留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№11 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:10:02留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
哈哈哈哈  
№12 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:35:53留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№13 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:40:58留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№14 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:49:46留言☆☆☆

等下，楼主你还没讲为什么你觉得P想要追你呢。  
№15 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:01:20留言☆☆☆

哦对，不好意思说着说着就忘了主题了。总之是这样的，那个会开完之后的第二天，P就向在他的公司工作的我的好朋友要了我的电话。  
№16 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于21:32:03留言☆☆☆

为什么P不直接问你要电话啊？你们不是还在合作吗？  
№17 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:41:44留言☆☆☆

为什么P一定是要追你才会要你电话，就不能是想和你谈合作项目吗？  
№18 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:47:19留言☆☆☆

因为那天开完会合作就结束了啊。何况我也不是项目组的负责人，只是一个小小的组员，就算要谈也不会是和我谈啊。  
总之他要到我电话的那天就想约我去吃饭，我当时差点把他当成骚扰电话挂掉了。  
№19 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于21:56:02留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈P好惨啊  
№20 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:07:40留言☆☆☆

所以楼主你那天到底有没有和P一起去吃饭  
№21 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:15:25留言☆☆☆

等等，楼主你，是不是G？  
№22 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于22:48:33留言☆☆☆

诶诶诶，是有知情人出现了吗？  
№23 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:14:40留言☆☆☆

楼主，楼主，你在吗？快来啊！  
№24 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:31:05留言☆☆☆

对，我是G。以及法兰西玫瑰就是出卖了我电话号码的人（微笑）  
还有就是，没错，我和P一起去吃饭了，他请我去米其林三星餐厅，有这等好事，当然要去蹭一顿啊。  
№25 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于23:36:28留言☆☆☆

楼主楼主，后面发生了什么？我好期待啊！  
№26 ☆☆☆路人甲 于0:39:55留言☆☆☆

剩下的明天再说吧，楼主明天还要上班呢。  
№27 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于0:45:44留言☆☆☆

楼主晚安。  
№28 ☆☆☆路人甲 于1:41:16留言☆☆☆

楼主晚安。  
№29 ☆☆☆路人甲 于1:48:45留言☆☆☆

诶？这个帖子看起来很有趣的样子  
№30 ☆☆☆路人甲 于1:53:32留言☆☆☆

楼主楼主你醒了吗  
№31 ☆☆☆路人甲 于7:02:23留言☆☆☆

楼主快点起来讲故事了！  
№32 ☆☆☆路人甲 于7:19:09留言☆☆☆

我来了  
№33 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于7:19:17留言☆☆☆

楼主你终于来啦！快点给我讲讲你和P去吃饭到底发生了什么吧！  
№34 ☆☆☆路人甲 于7:23:01留言☆☆☆

事实上，那天什么也没发生。或者说是本来应该发生什么但是没用发生。  
总之就是那天我们本来吃饭吃得挺愉快的，差不多结束的时候还约好等会儿一起去泡吧，然而等他结完账后我一转头他人突然没了。再一看他去追我的一个同事F了，然后他就走了……走了……  
№35 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于7:56:36留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？？？  
№36 ☆☆☆路人甲 于8:10:03留言☆☆☆

小问号你是否有许多朋友  
№37 ☆☆☆路人甲 于8:40:20留言☆☆☆

什么？你难道不知道吗？F是P的前男友啊，他们当年的恋爱故事可是传遍了我们两家公司的！  
№38 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于8:55:22留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？  
№39 ☆☆☆路人甲 于8:59:36留言☆☆☆

P真是个渣男，看到旧人就忘了新人。  
№40 ☆☆☆路人甲 于9:16:09留言☆☆☆

渣男！  
№41 ☆☆☆路人甲 于9:38:34留言☆☆☆

渣男！  
№42 ☆☆☆路人甲 于10:16:21留言☆☆☆

渣男！  
№43 ☆☆☆路人甲 于10:37:40留言☆☆☆

其实P不是个渣男啦，他挺好的。虽然说人可能风流了一点，但至少他百花丛中过，片叶不沾身啊。我和他认识这么多年，他真正动过感情的也只有F和你们楼主了。而且F和P青梅竹马，从小到大一直很亲密，你们楼主那时候和P还只是一顿饭的关系，他更重视F也情有可原。  
№44 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于10:56:32留言☆☆☆

这还不是渣男？  
心疼楼主  
№45 ☆☆☆路人甲 于10:59:10留言☆☆☆

心疼楼主  
№46 ☆☆☆路人甲 于11:11:59留言☆☆☆

心疼楼主  
№47 ☆☆☆路人甲 于11:42:04留言☆☆☆

心疼楼主  
№48 ☆☆☆路人甲 于11:51:07留言☆☆☆

听了玫瑰的描述，P的渣男形象已经深深扎根在我心里了好吗  
№49 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:15:46留言☆☆☆

其实P他还好啦，第二天也跟我道过歉了，就是我问他到底怎么回事他死活不肯回答而已。  
不过他还是有补偿我的，而且我们又约了今天晚上再一起去酒吧玩。  
№50 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于12:26:52留言☆☆☆

等等，玫瑰你说什么？F是P的前男友？我怎么一点都不清楚这个？你为什么不早点告诉我！！  
№51 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于12:29:48留言☆☆☆

他们的故事好几年前就传遍了我们两家公司好吗,我以为你早就知道了呢！哦，我明白了，你进公司的时候他们已经分手了，P又不准我们谈他和F的八卦，你们公司的人又因为不想让F难受也没怎么谈起这件事，所以你估计一直不知道吧。  
№52 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于12:36:17留言☆☆☆

等等……楼主你要和P去酒吧？女孩子出门在外一定要小心啊，特别要注意提防着点P，万一他在你酒里下药然后睡完不认账怎么办？  
№53 ☆☆☆路人甲 于17:06:42留言☆☆☆

对啊对啊，楼主要小心点啊  
№54 ☆☆☆路人甲 于17:16:24留言☆☆☆

这不会吧，P好歹也是一老板，应该不会那么下作吧……  
还有，我可不是女孩子，真要有什么，谁上谁还不一定呢  
№55 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于18:32:25留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？？？？  
№56 ☆☆☆路人甲 于19:28:40留言☆☆☆

？？？楼主居然是男孩子？！  
№57 ☆☆☆路人甲 于19:48:24留言☆☆☆

我证明，你们楼主可攻了，他当年可也是个睡遍各大洲的英雄人物  
№58 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于0:37:29留言☆☆☆

提前为P的菊花默哀  
№59 ☆☆☆路人甲 于0:56:30留言☆☆☆

？？？楼主是男的  
我就知道混这个论坛的人没有一个是直的！  
№60 ☆☆☆路人甲 于6:45:27留言☆☆☆

楼主，你醒了吗？  
№61 ☆☆☆路人甲 于8:04:36留言☆☆☆

楼主，你在吗？  
№62 ☆☆☆路人甲 于8:21:14留言☆☆☆

楼主，你还好吗？  
№63 ☆☆☆路人甲 于10:24:14留言☆☆☆

完了，楼主怎么还没出现，不会是被P先x后杀了吧  
№64 ☆☆☆路人甲 于10:38:03留言☆☆☆

什么玩意？我像是那种会被先x后杀的傻瓜吗？  
№65 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于11:49:44留言☆☆☆

哎呀楼主你来啦，快来给我们讲讲你昨天和P去酒吧玩到底发生了什么！  
№66 ☆☆☆路人甲 于11:57:35留言☆☆☆

也没什么，就我们俩一起去酒吧，然后各玩各的  
我们都挺受欢迎的，在酒吧里呆了没几分钟就有人人上来勾搭  
№67 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于12:04:54留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？  
№68 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:39:41留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？  
№69 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:48:39留言☆☆☆

？这不是我想象中的剧情啊  
№70 ☆☆☆路人甲 于13:00:26留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？  
№71 ☆☆☆路人甲 于13:26:26留言☆☆☆

不过因为他之前说要去酒吧但是鸽了我，所以他这次说他不管说了什么都绝不食言  
然而我们之前在路上的时候他邀请我泡完吧之后去他家里  
总之我和他各带了一个人在他家里搞。  
没错我现在还呆在P的家里  
真的，人不可貌相，没想到P他看起来高高瘦瘦的，实际上掏出来比我还大  
№72 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于14:18:43留言☆☆☆

所以这是一个相1为靠的故事？？？  
№73 ☆☆☆路人甲 于14:39:47留言☆☆☆

这剧情的发展也太出人意料了吧  
№74 ☆☆☆路人甲 于14:41:40留言☆☆☆

？我以为你的x已经很大了，P的比你还大，那得大成什么样  
№75 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于15:07:53留言☆☆☆

？？？玫瑰君你是怎么知道楼主的x有多大的  
№76 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:32:46留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君请说出你的故事  
№77 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:52:03留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君请说出你的故事  
№78 ☆☆☆路人甲 于16:16:45留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君请说出你的故事  
№79 ☆☆☆路人甲 于17:47:36留言☆☆☆

就其实也没什么。因为我们都挺喜欢踢球的，偶尔也会组织一群人踢踢比赛。踢完球全身是汗总得去洗个澡吧，这浴室又是公共浴室，没什么可遮挡的，那可不就是一览无余了吗？  
№80 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于17:48:21留言☆☆☆

我有个朋友想知道楼主和P到底多大  
№81 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:16:27留言☆☆☆

我也有个朋友……  
№82 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:23:32留言☆☆☆

不，你们不想  
你们只要知道他们都很大就足够了  
№83 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于18:25:47留言☆☆☆

大家晚上好啊  
№84 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于18:28:41留言☆☆☆

楼主晚上好  
№85 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:34:06留言☆☆☆

晚上好  
№86 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:08:51留言☆☆☆

你来了啊  
对了，明天的球赛可别忘了参加。我们有个前锋前几天受伤了不能上场，所以我请了P代替他参赛。  
№87 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于20:53:03留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君干得漂亮！  
№88 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:56:36留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君干得漂亮！  
№89 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:30:28留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君干得漂亮！  
№90 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:31:17留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君干得漂亮！  
№91 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:39:16留言☆☆☆

什么？P也会来？  
好，我到时候一定好好发挥，让他输得裤子都不剩  
№92 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于22:03:55留言☆☆☆

裤子都不剩……我污了  
№93 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:11:43留言☆☆☆

呵呵，那可不一定。我们的前几场比赛，你们好像只赢了一场吧？  
到时候输掉底裤的人，是你才对  
№94 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于23:21:18留言☆☆☆

不可能！我们打赌，谁输了就请两队人一起吃饭，怎么样？  
№95 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于23:26:12留言☆☆☆

好！就这么说定了！  
№96 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于23:41:57留言☆☆☆

嘿嘿，坐等楼主输掉比赛  
№97 ☆☆☆路人甲 于2:46:11留言☆☆☆

我觉得楼主会赢  
№98 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:08:52留言☆☆☆

我也觉得楼主能赢  
№99 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:26:32留言☆☆☆

emmmmm期待比赛结果  
№100 ☆☆☆路人甲 于4:11:01留言☆☆☆

草  
№101 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于16:48:52留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君怎么了？你们比赛输了?  
№102 ☆☆☆路人甲 于17:05:10留言☆☆☆

没错哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
等会儿玫瑰就要请我们两队人吃饭了  
№103 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于17:35:23留言☆☆☆

哼，你们也不过是进了我们一个球而已  
要不是P以前一直踢中卫，这次一个单刀他下意识开了个大脚把球踢飞了我们怎么可能会输！  
草，气死了  
你给我等着，下次M伤好了我们再战，我就不信你们还能赢  
№104 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于17:39:01留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈喜闻乐见  
№105 ☆☆☆路人甲 于17:52:04留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№106 ☆☆☆路人甲 于17:59:35留言☆☆☆

心疼玫瑰君的钱包  
№107 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:06:55留言☆☆☆

心疼玫瑰君的钱包  
№108 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:23:05留言☆☆☆

心疼玫瑰君的钱包  
№109 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:43:40留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么这么好笑  
№110 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:50:16留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈我要笑死在这个帖子里面了  
№111 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:56:42留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这听起来就很契合P的气质  
№112 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:58:40留言☆☆☆

所以你们是要去吃饭了吗？  
№113 ☆☆☆路人甲 于19:07:16留言☆☆☆

对，我们已经在点餐了。  
如果这期间发生了什么我会在吃晚饭发帖的  
№114 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于19:11:40留言☆☆☆

！感谢玫瑰君！  
№115 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:02:09留言☆☆☆

感谢  
№116 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:07:24留言☆☆☆

感谢  
№117 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:11:06留言☆☆☆

既然楼主和玫瑰君都不在，不如我们来版聊吧  
№118 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:24:22留言☆☆☆

好！我先来！我们来讨论讨论楼主和P之间到底谁才是攻吧？  
我觉得是楼主  
№119 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:42:57留言☆☆☆

为什么，我觉得P也很攻啊  
№120 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:56:48留言☆☆☆

P这么沙雕怎么可能是攻（大雾  
№121 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:59:21留言☆☆☆

楼主不是说P高高瘦瘦的吗？楼主应该挺壮的吧，P应该压不过楼主的吧？  
№122 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:45:38留言☆☆☆

你们说的都有道理  
但我就是觉得P是攻  
№123 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:06:36留言☆☆☆

楼主是攻吧  
№124 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:12:18留言☆☆☆

楼主更攻  
№125 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:17:58留言☆☆☆

我还是觉得P是攻  
№126 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:18:02留言☆☆☆

我站楼主  
№127 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:42:55留言☆☆☆

P  
№128 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:45:29留言☆☆☆

我也觉得是P  
№129 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:53:27留言☆☆☆

距离楼主和玫瑰君他们去吃饭已经过去了四个小时了……  
好想知道这期间到底发生了什么啊……  
№130 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:09:00留言☆☆☆

楼上的，玫瑰君不是说如果有事会发帖吗？  
既然玫瑰君没发帖，就代表……  
№131 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:35:09留言☆☆☆

我回来了  
№132 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于23:36:03留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈131楼立得一手好flag  
№133 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:36:44留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈131楼立得一手好flag  
№134 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:37:03留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈131楼立得一手好flag  
№135 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:37:58留言☆☆☆

总之，事情是这样的。  
因为气不过P让我们队落败了，我把他灌醉了，然后让你们楼主把P送回家了  
接下来会发生你们可以自行想象了  
№136 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于23:41:28留言☆☆☆

可是不是说如果喝得太醉就不能bq了吗？  
№137 ☆☆☆路人甲 于0:06:31留言☆☆☆

楼上的你傻啊？就是因为这样才方便楼主对P为所欲为啊  
№138 ☆☆☆路人甲 于0:30:52留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君干得漂亮  
№139 ☆☆☆路人甲 于0:50:11留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君做得好！  
№140 ☆☆☆路人甲 于1:56:43留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君好助攻  
№141 ☆☆☆路人甲 于1:58:44留言☆☆☆

坐等P明天醒来发现自己失身  
№142 ☆☆☆路人甲 于2:10:17留言☆☆☆

好想看楼主现场直播……  
№143 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:10:42留言☆☆☆

楼上的你醒醒，别做梦了  
№144 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:22:07留言☆☆☆

醒醒，yhsq是会被封贴的  
№145 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:31:37留言☆☆☆

楼上几个你们怎么还不睡啊  
你们好能熬  
№146 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:37:35留言☆☆☆

楼上的你不也是吗，这个点还没睡，一看大家就都是没有x生活的人  
№147 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:45:12留言☆☆☆

楼上的你扎心了  
睡了睡了，大家晚安  
№148 ☆☆☆路人甲 于3:52:46留言☆☆☆

晚安  
№149 ☆☆☆路人甲 于4:31:47留言☆☆☆

晚安  
№150 ☆☆☆路人甲 于4:34:03留言☆☆☆

大家早  
№151 ☆☆☆路人甲 于7:42:27留言☆☆☆

早  
№152 ☆☆☆路人甲 于8:18:24留言☆☆☆

楼主你醒了没  
№153 ☆☆☆路人甲 于9:06:39留言☆☆☆

楼上的，有夜生活的人怎么可能早起  
№154 ☆☆☆路人甲 于10:22:51留言☆☆☆

起了  
№155 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于12:21:30留言☆☆☆

楼主你来啦！  
№156 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:22:01留言☆☆☆

楼主你来啦！  
№157 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:24:33留言☆☆☆

楼主楼主，快来给我们讲讲昨天晚上你和P到底有没有发生点什么吧，我好好奇  
№158 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:30:32留言☆☆☆

昨天晚上什么也没发生  
№159 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于12:52:18留言☆☆☆

啊？？？你把醉酒的P送回家之后什么也没对他干？？？  
№160 ☆☆☆路人甲 于12:53:53留言☆☆☆

但是今天早上就不一定了  
№161 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于12:53:54留言☆☆☆

！！！  
№162 ☆☆☆路人甲 于13:01:10留言☆☆☆

楼主搞快点！我想知道到底发生了什么！  
№163 ☆☆☆路人甲 于13:05:52留言☆☆☆

楼主快说！  
№164 ☆☆☆路人甲 于13:23:33留言☆☆☆

楼主，你还在吗  
№165 ☆☆☆路人甲 于14:28:35留言☆☆☆

楼主，你怎么放下一个炸弹就溜了，你怎么能就这么抛弃了我们这群嗷嗷待哺的围观群众  
№166 ☆☆☆路人甲 于14:36:49留言☆☆☆

楼主你快回来  
№167 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:09:37留言☆☆☆

楼主你个负心汉，有了新人就忘了旧人，追到了P就不要我们了  
№168 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:11:01留言☆☆☆

咦？这是什么？你们都在说什么？  
№169 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于15:11:03留言☆☆☆

这……你难道就是P?  
№170 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:15:16留言☆☆☆

楼主呢？？？  
№171 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:18:13留言☆☆☆

我是P  
你们楼主刚才去洗澡了，所以我在翻他的手机的时候找到这儿的  
№172 ☆☆☆高富帅 于15:52:57留言☆☆☆

所以……所以你们刚才是那个了吗（突然激动  
№173 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:55:21留言☆☆☆

对  
№174 ☆☆☆高富帅 于15:57:07留言☆☆☆

啊啊啊啊啊我好激动我搞的cp是真的！  
№175 ☆☆☆路人甲 于15:59:26留言☆☆☆

草，我搞的cp居然官宣了（不行我要冷静  
№176 ☆☆☆路人甲 于16:01:24留言☆☆☆

以及，如果等会儿法兰西玫瑰来了，记得告诉他，这个月奖金别想要了  
我已经把之前的回帖看完了（微笑  
№177 ☆☆☆高富帅 于16:17:58留言☆☆☆

心疼玫瑰君  
№178 ☆☆☆路人甲 于16:29:27留言☆☆☆

同心疼  
玫瑰君明明是在做红娘帮你们，结果还被扣奖金  
№179 ☆☆☆路人甲 于16:43:12留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君太惨了  
№180 ☆☆☆路人甲 于16:44:10留言☆☆☆

我靠！我靠！凭什么啊！我这不是在帮你们创造机会  
№181 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于17:06:36留言☆☆☆

就凭我是你老板  
№182 ☆☆☆高富帅 于17:15:22留言☆☆☆

草  
№183 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于17:34:07留言☆☆☆

hhhhhhhhh万恶的资本主义  
№184 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:25:39留言☆☆☆

玫瑰君好惨（但我怎么笑的这么欢  
№185 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:42:11留言☆☆☆

你等着，我要跟G告状，看看他到底会向着你还是我这个十几年的好朋友  
№186 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于18:45:06留言☆☆☆

我支持P  
№187 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于18:48:17留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№188 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:48:32留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№189 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:49:34留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈标准结局  
№190 ☆☆☆路人甲 于18:51:03留言☆☆☆

呵，我算是看透了你们两个娶了媳妇忘了娘的人  
№191 ☆☆☆法兰西玫瑰 于19:08:03留言☆☆☆

所以玫瑰君你是娘（滑稽  
№192 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:21:02留言☆☆☆

盲生，你发现了华点  
№193 ☆☆☆路人甲 于20:31:11留言☆☆☆

楼上上抓重点能力max  
№194 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:06:39留言☆☆☆

各位，这个贴应该不会继续更下去了，因为我已经正式和P在一起了，这个贴也没有什么继续下去的意义了。  
总之，祝大家幸福，祝你们都能早日找到真爱  
№195 ☆☆☆孤傲的锋霸 于21:13:02留言☆☆☆

祝楼主和P生活幸福，早日成婚！  
№196 ☆☆☆路人甲 于21:28:22留言☆☆☆

祝楼主和P生活幸福，早日成婚！  
№197 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:17:43留言☆☆☆

祝楼主和P生活幸福，早日成婚！  
№198 ☆☆☆路人甲 于22:38:06留言☆☆☆

祝楼主和P生活幸福，早日成婚！  
№199 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:13:36留言☆☆☆

祝楼主和P生活幸福，早日成婚！  
№200 ☆☆☆路人甲 于23:59:59留言☆☆☆


End file.
